


Late Night Visit

by Neyiea



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy will never travel the stars again; his ship is too damaged from its crash landing on Earth to survive an extended travel through space, he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t even be able to hold itself together long enough to make it to Mars.</p>
<p>It can, however, make the trip to the Moon with no problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

Sandy will never travel the stars again; his ship is too damaged from its crash landing on Earth to survive an extended voyage through space, he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t even be able to hold itself together long enough to make it to Mars.

It can, however, make the trip to the Moon with no problem.

Their visits perhaps do not occur as often as he’d like, but they are both busy enough in their own ways so that while their social calls tend to be few and far between it is not a great hardship to be separate. Sandy always makes sure to keep an eye out for the soft flicker of invitation, old friend or otherwise one does not simply drop in on the only heir of the Constellations without request, and is ready to make his way skyward at a moment’s notice.

He is not at all surprised when, only a few days after the battle with Pitch, he receives his customary invitation.

He wraps things up in the town he’s currently flying over and stops by a specialty shop to pick up some loose leaf tea; it’s rude to take advantage of one’s overwhelming hospitality without bringing a gift after all, and Manny is so very fond of tea. He makes an airtight container of dreamsand, measures and weighs a good amount out, and sets down a pile of quarters on the counter before departing.

He leaves a swirl of sand behind to continue spreading dreams in his wake and heads up through the atmosphere, the sand shifting around him on a silent command to take on its old appearance and space travelling capabilities. 

He travels faster than any man-made rocket has ever managed and is standing upon Manny’s doorstep within minutes, respectfully knocking and waiting to be granted entrance.

The door swings open and Manny grins widely in welcome while Sandy greets him with a courteous, ‘ _Good evening, Tsar Lunar,_ ’ and offers up the container of tea.

“Good evening Sandy. Oh, what’s this?” He takes the dreamsand canister and curiously unscrews the lid, bringing it up to just below his nose to breathe in the scent.

“Ah, excellent choice. I believe I have something that will go with this quite nicely. Do come in and make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.”

Sandy slips inside, careful not to touch any of the old relics that line the hallways as he makes his way towards the living area Manny usually sticks to. He patiently sits at a small table and waits for Manny to reappear. When he does, arms laded with a full tea tray, Sandy stands back up and offers his assistance.

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary.” He sets the tray down and arranges everything to his liking before taking the seat across from Sandy.

“Milk and sugar, right?”

Sandy nods, gratefully accepting the teacup from Manny’s hand and taking a sip.

It’s just how he likes it.

They drink their tea and eat their cake in comfortable silence, although Manny seems to become a little jittery as time goes on. It’s not Sandy’s place to question the Tsar though, so despite the fact that he is curious about this unusual behaviour he doesn’t let it show.

“Sandy,” Manny begins softly once they’ve finished, he hesitantly brings one hand forward and lightly places it on top of Sandy’s own. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Sandy smiles and twists his hand so that he can gently take hold of Manny’s fingers. Normally he’d be too anxious to allow such a breach of protocol, but circumstances being what they are he’s sure he’ll find a way to forgive himself.

‘ _I know._ ’


End file.
